Across the Galaxy
by Princess Eowyn of Nowhere
Summary: Voyager picks up a distress call and when they investigate, they find a human girl with strange temporal readings. ABANDONED
1. Introduction of a Human Girl

Disclaimer: Only Kat is mine. Everyone else and everything else are Paramount Pictures. (I think. If not, they belong to whoever. Not me!) No insult is intended to any persons.

* * *

"Captain, we are receiving a distress call." Those were the words Captain Janeway heard as she walked on to her bridge, a cup of steaming black coffee in her hands.

"Identify source," she replied, without blinking an eye. To captain a lost ship in an unknown region of space required that you be ready for anything.

"Unknown vessel, approx. 3 light years away."

"Let's hear it."

A girl's voice spoke, sounding frightened and tired. "Help me someone, please. I don't know what to do."

Making a quick decision, Captain Janeway spoke to her helmsman, Tom Paris. "Get us there as fast as you can."

Upon arriving a the coordinates of the distress call, Tuvok scanned the ship for weapons. It was in pretty bad shape, there was visible damage on most part of the ship.

Harry Kim spoke up, his voice funny. "Captain, you'd better have a look at these readings. If the computer's not malfunctioning and I'm not reading this wrong, the life sign's human."

"What!" The captain said as every officer on the bridge swung around to face him. She had a quick look at the readings herself, before she had to agree the life sign was human.

Just then a phaser streaked towards the ship before anyone could react. It bounced off the shields, luckily causing no damage.

"Captain, we are being hailed. Respond?"

"On screen," the captain snapped, her face tight with anger.

A very upset face appeared. It was a girl of aboutthirteen years, tears streaming down her face. Her extremely human face.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed "I didn't mean to fire at you. I hit the wrong button, I don't really know these sys..."

She broke off, her eyes wide.

"What?" she choked out "_Voyager_? Oh shit!" and she fainted, falling off screen.

Captain Janeway and her second-in-command, Chakotay exchanged startled looks. "Harry, is she all right?"

"Her life sign's fluctuating."

"Beam her directly to sickbay."

* * *

"Doctor, report." said the captain, as she reached sickbay. The holographic doctor was standing over the girl, who was lying on a biobed.

"Hmm... As far as my scans can tell, she is completely human. I've run every type of test I can think of, but the result is always the same. I am picking up some unusual temporal readings, and she is unhealthy, but she is human."

"Unusual temporal readings? Of what type? And how is she unhealthy?"

"Well, I'm no expert on temporal mechanics and the like, I'm sending them to Seven of Nine, she will know. And as for her health, she has a badly healed broken bone in her right arm, scars from wrongly healed cuts on her left leg and foot, she is very undernourished - in fact I'd say she was starved - she is covered with bruises and scrapes like as if she was beaten, has four sprained fingers and she also has what appears to be the old disease of bronchitis, which of course hasn't been around for many years. All treatable things. Would you like me to proceed?"

"Yes of course. Can she be wakened?"

"After I've finished treating her injuries," replied the doctor, in a no-nonsense tone.

The girl slowly stirred, blinking her eyes and shaking her head. "What the bloody hell is going on? Where am I?" she demanded. Her mouth dropped open in shock as she gazed around at her surroundings, fully awake now. "Holy shit", she continued before anyone else could respond. "I'm on _Voyager_, aren't I? Else I'm on the set of the show, but I think that's even more unlikely."

Once again the captain and Chakotay exchanged startled looks. Was something wrong with there translaters? This girl wasn't making much sense. "I'm Captain Janeway, this is Commander Chakotay, my second-in-command and over by the console there are Seven of Nine and the Doctor. As you already seem to know this is the _USS_ _Voyager. _Who, may I ask, are you?"

"It's okay, Captain. I already know who you all are. I'm Katerina Chogan."

"How is it possible you know all of us?" That was Seven of Nine, her voice as emotionless as usual.

"Cause, where I come from, you're a TV programme. _Voyager_, you people, how you're trying to get back to Earth."

"A TV. Captain, maybe we should get Tom in here to meet her. He's our resident on ancient technology."

"First of all, Ms Chogan, I want proof, that you are telling the truth. What year it is currently for you, where you come from and how you got here too." Captain Janeway was stern, and surprised. Not to menion a little confused.

"Call me Kat. Okay, You want the whole story, huh? I'll try to not leave anything out..."


	2. Kat's Story part 1

"In 1988, I was born the unwanted one, the fourth child of my rich parents. I was unexpected, and I'm surprised the didn't abort me. My elder brothers and sister were doted on, adored and given presents after presents. While I had nothing, my parents dumped me on baby-sitter after baby-sitter, having no time for me.

I used to wish I'd get really sick, just so my parents would notice me. Well, my wish came true a bit over year ago (for me), in 2000, I got pnemonia but nothing turned out how i planned. Insted of taking care of me and loving me, I was sent to a hospital and never got visiters. They paid my medical bills, got me treatment, but only cause they had to. They didn't even complain quietly about the cost I wqas causing them. It was yelled out for the world to hear and in front of me. They never stopped saying everything was all my fault, from the broken toaster to my sickness.

It probably was my fault when i got sick. I've always loved rain, and sometimes slowed my self down so I'd get caught out in it. I loved standing on this hill (Gragren's Hill) beside the town I lived in when it rained, I felt like I was in the middle of the storm. I always knew it was probably a very stupid thing to do, but that never stopped me.

I never had any friends or relations to turn to, I found it hard to talk in front of people I din't really know - which was everyone. My only escape from my life had been reading books, watching movies and writing stories. In them I could go to wonderful places, where the heros triumphed, and there was always a happy ending. The main thing I read or watched or wrote was science fiction or fantasy. _Star Trek: Voyager_ was my favourite T.V. show.

Cause my life had got worse, I just wanted to get away from my family. Partly for me, partly for them and partly to see if they even cared I was gone. When I ran away, I took clothes - one thing I had lots of, my mother didn't want me to 'disgrace' the family by dressing shabbily or in anything less than the latest fashion - and my dog, Farrie. I had rescused her a few years before and she was my protector: she even got defensive of me when I was yelled at for bringing Farrie home. My mother hated dogs (too messy), and all my father would tolerate were pure-breeds that brought in money, and Farrie was neither. The only reason I ended up keeping her was on the condition that my parents would never see her, and I would pay for anything she needed myself.

I left my house on the 2nd of October, 2001. Incidently it was raining at that time, and building up to a thunderstorm. Farrie wasn't impressed by the rain, but she wasn't gonna let me leave without her. I musn't have been able to see properly or I'd just got lost, because I remember falling off a small cliff on the side of Gragren's Hill. I always usually knew where it was, people in the town were always warned away, it being dangerous. When I fell, I pulled Farrie over with me and as I fell, I got this really tickly feeling all over me, Just when it started to sting, I crashed into a hard metal plate, and felt my arm crack under me. Farrie luckily had landed a little bit away, else I would have landed on her and the last thing to hit the plate was my suitcase.

God, my arm really killed, I nearly screamed. Then I heard Farrie give a whimper, that was the first time I had ever heard her whimper. I looked up and really did scream this time.

I mean, I always wanted to believe there was alien life, but thinking that and meeting one are two totally different things. Not to mention the fact the thing leaning over me was totally ugly, and, wow, what a stink!

By this time Farrie had recovered herself and thinking I was in danger, started growling her head off, and baring her sharp-looking teeth. The alien looked at her sorta cross and said this one word, some thing along the lines of 'teokerd'. I obviously didn't understand, but when a few more of the aliens, standing behind the first one leveled things which looked suspiciously like a rifle at her, I got the gist of it.

I tried to get her to calm down, but I musta been too scared, I wasn't calm at all. Not to mention my arm hurting so much my voice went all squeaky. Instead I tried to talk to the alien, but I was really doubting it understood me.

"It's all right, she's harmless, she's not gonna do anything, don't kill her", I said in a cracked whisper. To my utter shock, it replied, in English.

"We will not kill such a brave creature, and doing so would upset you. We will stun it only, until such time as you are completely relaxed in you're new job, then we will release it."

As soon as it finished speaking a beam of light shot from the nearest guard's weapon and struck Farrie. She let out a surprised sort of yelp and collapsed ungainly on the plate.

"She's not dead?" I demanded, worried. Not to mention scared, angry and in a whole lota pain. So I think it came out a bit wrong, cause I then had the weapons trained on me.

The first alien laughed. At least, it sounded like a laugh. "Not the creature is not dead. And you will come with me. You need treatment for that arm." I wasn't really going to argue, if they were going to fix my arm, but I also wasn't about to leave Farrie behind and said as much.

The alien gestured to one of the guards and it when and picked up Farrie. Who wasn't actually a light dog, or a small one. With my good arm I picked up my suitcase, and followed, making sure to keep an eye on Farrie.

Y'know by that time, I had been thinking that the aliens were pretty advanced in technology. I mean, they had managed to get me there from Earth, cause I was willing to bet I wasn't on Earth anymore. But the medical technology wasn't there. They splinted my arm with what looked like two sticks, and gave me a pain killer, for which I was very gratful.

With the pain gone, I coud think clearer, and remembered the alien's first (English) words. "Job? What job?" I asked.

"You have now come into the service of the Perdh Pleasure Planet." By now I was really, really, really scared.

"Ummmm, sorry. I don't think I want this job. Plus I'm too young, I'm only 13, I can't work yet." I was kinda frantic, so I stumbled over quite a few of my words.

The alien began looking cross again. "13? That is getting too old. Hmmmm, maybe I can pass you off as younger. You are small and delicate looking." I felt a bit insulted at that. And never before, did I hate being short as I did then.

Suddenly I lost my temper. It could be very explosive when it wanted to. I also think I got a bit hysterical, but it's understandable isn't it? Then I think I passed out."

* * *

Disclaimer: If you've seen it some where else (not in any parts of this story) It's not mine. This story is not meant to offend anyone either.


	3. Kat's Story part 2

"When I woke up, from my hysterical faint, I had moved from what passes for a medical bay and was now lying on the floor in a very large room. I also had a hell of a headache, but I guess that was to be expected. Surrounding me were many other people, all appearing to be asleep? I don't know how many people were actually there, in that room, but most of them were of different appearance. I guess they were different aliens or whatever, but at the time my brain seemed to be missing somewhere. 

As I attempted to sit up, of course I forgot about my very sore, not to mention broken arm and couldn't stop my scream of pain. I think the painkiller had worn off, cause it then began to throb like nothing else. My scream echoed around the room, unfortunately waking a few people up, and brought the guards in. No one was exactly happy about that.

I recognised the guards cause they were the same people who were nearby, when I fell off a cliff and onto a different planet. Struggling to my feet, I recalled my earlier meeting and couldn't contain a shiver of fear. For myself, on a pleasure planet and for Farrie, unconscious or dead.

The guards stomped right up to me, waking up quite a few more people on the way. Upon reaching me the closest grabbed my good wrist and stabbed it with something sharp. The other one then inserted something into the cut made. It was pretty small and shiny, and sent a burn-like feeling up my arm to my head. Shaking my head to clear the feeling, to utter and complete surprise, the guard started talking in perfectly understandable language.

"What… How? How can I understand you?" was my response to whatever the guard had said, I wasn't actually paying attention.

"Translation device" the guard said gesturing to my wrist. I raised the limb and stared. The cut looked pretty awful and all, and red and puffy and bleeding with this lump in the centre, but it didn't really hurt. Compared with my other arm that is.

"Alrighty" I said, gathering my courage, little there was of it. I was flat out terrified. "OK. I have coupla questions. For starters, where is Farrie – my dog? Why am I here? Why is everyone staring at me? And could I please have some of that pain killer stuff for my arm?" Actually not every one was staring at me; some were staring at the guards but still. It was creepy.

The guards just looked at me, making me feel about 3 inches high. I lost all my courage and just burst into tears, but I didn't bother wiping them away. "The animal is locked away, but is safe, you are here to serve your masters on this planet, same as everyone else, people are staring because you look different than everyone else and no, slaves cannot have pain killer, they do not deserve it." After that long sentence I was lost, but before I could ask again, the first guard (who cut my arm) pointed to two of the people standing near me. "You too will show her" he/it (I don't really know) demanded then both the guards walked out.

As for me, well I felt like curling up and dieing. Everyone around the selected two and me started talking at once. Taking obvious pity on dazed, confused and terrified me, they made everyone leave. "I am Chani," the girl said. She was short, had pale blue skin, dark reddish-brown hair falling around her face and black eyes. She was actually very pretty, and looked to be about my own age, 13, or 14.

"I be Bazarn," the male said. He looked older, say 15 or 16, and was totally different to Chani. He was tall, had goldish skin, white hair and hazel/brownish eyes. As he said his name, he performed a slight bow of sorts.

"Umm…Uh, I'm umm, Kat." I stammered, having trouble thinking of my name around a headache and sore arms. I felt a fresh wave of tears rise up, but I stopped them, not wanting to seem weak, even after everything. "Do you know what is going on? And could you explain word for word? All I know is I was running away, I fell over a cliff with my dog and my suitcase… Speaking of which, would you know what happened to it? It had all my clothes in it, not that it really matters though. Anyway I fell over a cliff, landed on this hard metal thingy, broke my arm, got my dog knocked unconscious ended up at a place where they did this on my arm, had hysterics, passed out and woke up here." Chani seemed to be suppressing a smile, but failing, and there definitely was a laugh in her voice when she spoke.

"Well, Kat, basically you are on the Pleasure Planet of Perdh. It is a type of Leisure Park, the whole planet. We are all slaves to those who own it. They prefer younger ones because they don't make such a fuss. You are what, 13?" I nodded "well that's almost old, I was 7 when I got here, 6 years ago. Maybe I should say when I was kidnapped and brought." For the first time, I heard bitterness and long-held anger in her voice as Bazarn took up the story.

"I was 10, but we were brought in at the same time. What we do here, more or less, is clean, repair, or serve any master or any visitor to here without question. We are the lowest of the low; we don't deserve food, medicines, sleep, or anything else. We work to earn everything. By the way, your clothes are probably being sorted; you will get to keep anything they deem suitable. The rest will go to people who will fix them to suitability. " I understood more less, apart for a few things.

"What type of clothes are suitable, what type of pleasure planet is this and why are you both covered with bruises, cut and suchlike?"

Chani gave an empty smile. "We're bruised 'cause the guards' beat us, we're their property. As for the types, you will see soon enough."

* * *

Call me very stupid or something, I never even suspected exactly what types were what. The clothes given back were my more… outgoing clothes. My see- through lacy top, skintight jeans, midriff tops, mini skirts and the like. I was gonna be cold, but I highly doubted I'd be thinking about that. As for the planet… well, it was different all over. Some parts were little kiddies area, fun parks, whatever. Some more were adults only – bars, and a few more extravagant places. The rest of the planet was shopping malls, and places where the people could land, from space. The whole planet was small, smaller than Earth, but personally, I hated it from the moment I walked out the slave room.

My slave room was located just by one of the spaceports. It was noisy outside, surprising; it was pretty quiet inside. I was wearing a green blue midriff top and a white miniskirt, and was feeling very exposed. Chani was worse, cause she had been here so long, most of her clothes were falling apart. All she had was two pieces of material she had wrapped around herself. I was confused that we had to wear such clothes when we were only working in the spaceport, but Bazarn cleared that up for me.

"They want us to look as good as possible to advertise what happens on the rest of the planet. People come to the spaceport, see us working and then want to see more of it." That brought some very unpleasant pictures to my mind. I did notice Chani looking bitter and angry again, surprising me. The only other time I had seen her mad was when she was talking earlier. Usually she look remarkably high-spirited and happy, bubbly even. Same with most others I'd seen. I would have though they were angry, bitter, and upset all of the time.

I was given a job as a waitress of sorts in a cafeteria type area of the spaceport. Chani was assigned too, mostly to tell me what to do. It wasn't a very hard job – take orders, and clean tables. The hardest part was smiling and looking happy as Chani instructed me to do. That more or less cleared up my former questions, everyone was happy because they were trained to be.

After a whole day of boring work, I was handed a piece of metallic material. It had writing on it, but I couldn't read it. Chani translated for me. "Hard work: food, and sleep earned." She read, and gave me a worried glance "Oh no."

"Oh no? What's oh no? Isn't that good?" I said, drawing a blank as to the problem.

"You'll see. It's better you don't know yet." And Chani refused to say another word all the way to the slave room, leaving me to fret and wonder.

Back at the room, I handed the guards my notice, ignoring the looks I was getting from others. I couldn't ignore the look the guards gave me though. "Food and sleep, huh. This is what you deserve." Just as those words reached my ears, another guard punched my face. Instantly I collapsed and passed out."


End file.
